There are commercially available systems that involve the use of software and a computer controlled turntable that enables one using a digital camera to capture sequential digital images from multiple perspectives and subsequently assemble them into a rotational image. Such a process is time consuming and requires the subject or object in the field of view remain motionless for the entire process. The requirement to remain motionless becomes problematic for an individual or animal that needs to remain still for an extended period of time while being rotated.
An alternate method requires the subject to remain motionless while a single camera or a series of cameras are employed to obtain a plurality of images from a variety of positions around the subject. This method requires the background in each image to be exactly the same in order to achieve a “spin image” effect in which the image appears to be rotating from the viewer's point of reference. If the background were to vary slightly even with respect to color or hue the “spin image” effect is destroyed and instead the viewer perceives a “fly around” effect in which the object appears to be stationary as the viewer traverses a path around the object. Converting the “fly around” back to the “spin image” requires time consuming and laborious editing of each photo by one having sufficient knowledge in the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,323 to Taylor describes a method of obtaining a “freeze” effect of a subject within a scene by employing a series of cameras, along a predetermined path. U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,539 to Latorre describes a camera that produces a special effect, wherein a series of cameras with specific power supply and controller capabilities capture simultaneous exposures along a predetermined path. U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,666 to Kanade presents a complex methodology for stabilizing rotational images to produce the “spin image” effect utilizing multiple cameras with pan/tilt/zoom controls mounted around an area of interest. U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,361 to Kanade further presents a method to manipulate the point of interest in a sequence of images. However, the system and methods currently known and used are time consuming and usually require a user or operator to have sufficient knowledge and skill to create the final image effect.
It would be desirable to have a time efficient system and method for acquiring, processing, and displaying images, wherein the system and method create a “spin image” of a variety of subjects and objects in a manner of seconds, while automating the processing of the final captured images to minimize the required training and specialized knowledge of the user.